without regrets
by Laebeth
Summary: While hunting orcs, Legolas is wounded by an unknown weapon to Middle-Earth. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas must face the threat of a 21th century criminal. WARNING A/L slash. Repost of No Regrets because of update problems. Have Fun!!
1. chapter 1

****

-no regrets-

****

by: Laebeth

****

rating: R for violence, blood and sexual situations in later chapters.

Disclaimer:

I own nothing of middle earth and of any of Tolkiens characters. The others belong to me. I don't get any money out of this and I do it for my own pleasure.

Warning:

I'm not trying to write another LOTR's book so I'm taking liberties with the characters, the places they travel and the time frame. I'm just entertaining myself with some incredible characters. Also, French is my first language so I may not be the best writer around. I'm perfectly aware that my sentence structures are going to be somewhat shaky so if you have any good advice on how I can improve my writing, please comment.

Laurence's breathing was starting to burn her lungs but she couldn't afford to stop now. The man she was chasing down the street robbed a bank only half an hour ago. He killed two clients in his desperation to flee before the police arrived. 

She had arrived to the scene just in time to see the killer jump over a fence and disappear in a back yard. Glancing around her, she noticed that she was one of the first officers on the scene. 

The chances of catching the man now rested in her hands. Without even the time to call in her situation, she got out of the police car, ran in the direction she last spotted the robber and jumped over the same fence. 

After what seemed like an eternity, she was finally gaining ground on him. Giving a burst of speed, she silently prayed that she wouldn't stumble in her weariness. The metallic taste of exhaustion was inside her mouth now, making her swallow to get rid of the taste. Her face was flushed from so much spent energy and she could feel her cheeks burning red. And to top it all, she had a sharp pain in her side, warning her that she wouldn't be able to run this fast much longer.

She knew she was more than physically fit, but this was madness. The guy had been running at top speed for 20 minutes so it was obvious that he was either on drugs or on pure adrenaline. She had to catch him soon or he would get away. 

She saw him round a corner, right into an alley. She stopped at the entrance, leaning against the rough brick, trying to catch her breath. Having him cornered in an alley was just what she needed. She could now shoot him in the legs without having to worry about hitting a bystander. 

She looked around, trying to see in the black of night if she could spot a police unit coming to the 

rescue.

*Where's back up when you need it? *

She glanced rapidly in the alley and jerked back against the protection of the wall. She didn't see him, but that didn't mean he wasn't there 

She had discovered a lot of vapour coming from the back of the many restaurants she could see. It made it that much harder to see through the blackness of night enveloping the inside of the alley. 

Just thinking of the killer hiding in the shadows, behind the vapours, made her frame tremble slightly, but she had to go in there.

He probably wouldn't hesitate to kill her since he already had two murders on his "conscience", and she was well aware that in this situation, he would do anything to get away, even killing people who got in the way of his escape. 

She couldn't let him do that and she wouldn't be able to live with the notion that she hadn't been fast enough to prevent it. Her guilt would definitely tear her to pieces.

She prayed that if anything happened, he'd hit her bullet-proof vest. It would hurt, but she'd live. She took a deep breath, gun raised in front of her face and raced into the alley, quickly ducking behind a big garbage bin. She tried to calm her breathing and the pounding of her heart, certain that the robber could hear it. Taking a few more deep breaths, she raced to the garbage bin a little further on the other side of the alley. 

So far so good. *But where could he be?* She could feel sweat trickling down her neck and back. Her palms were moist so she tightened her grip on her gun. 

Suddenly, she heard running footsteps. The guy had been to scared to stay hidden any longer and in his anxiety, he had made a rash move and had bolted for the back of the alley. 

She could now clearly see that this was a dead end. The robber was going to try and jump the brick wall. She had to get to him before she had him out of her site again. 

-Police! Stop where you are or I'll shoot! She yelled, hoping that the simple command and threat would be enough.

But the guy kept running and just when he was about to jump, she took aim and shot him in the leg. The sudden impact robbed the killer of his momentum, sending him tumbling towards the brick wall, head first. But his head never collided. Instead, his body disappeared completely after passing through the wall.

Laurence just stood there, her mouth open. It couldn't be!

*I did not imagine that man……he was right in front of me a second before. Maybe there's a slight opening that's creating an optic effect of some kind.*

She carefully walked to the brick wall and checked for any hidden openings. After a few seconds of searching, she hesitantly moved her hand forward. She was scared out of her mind. Things like these only happened in the movies. This could not be happening. "Maybe I'm going crazy!" she thought with a sigh. It was the only explanation she could come up with. 

But then her hand, which should have made contact with the wall, disappeared. She jerked it back with a scream. She stared at the wall for some time and then raised her hand again. It disappeared behind the wall once more. 

"The more time I spend looking at this wall, the longer the robber gets a chance to loose me! And I'll be dead before I let this bastard go." She murmured angrily to herself.

Finally having resolved that this was probably just a projected image, she ran through the wall and stopped dead in her tracks. 

She wasn't in the city anymore and the sun was casting his warm rays on her skin. She was standing in a clearing, surrounded by magnificent trees, shining like diamonds in the bright sun. The air was cool and fresh on her flushed cheeks and it smelled wonderful, pure. 

She turned around quickly to see if the wall was still there but to her absolute horror, it was gone.

"What the hell is happening here?" She cried. 

Laurence was starting to feel the first signs of panic setting in, so she forced herself to take deep, calming breaths and to relax her tense body. 

That's when she heard screaming and grunting and what she thought was the sounds of metal clashing against metal. The sounds of battle were coming from her left side and appeared to not be far away. She took in her surroundings one last time and ran in that direction, hoping that it wasn't the killer making more victims. 

She emerged from the trees in time to see her target, a dark haired man, a blond haired man and a midget, fighting black monsters. The men were rapidly gaining the upper hand and soon, there was not a single monster left standing. 

She hadn't moved the entire time she witnessed the fight, certain she had gone completely mad. But when the fight ended, she quickly paced backwards behind the safety of a tree, half visible and half hidden. 

Then, the robber turned around, visibly as terrified as she was, and spotted her. He was standing slightly to her left, a little farther away than the remaining men. He raised his gun in a fraction of a second, pointing it in her direction. She had raised it at the same time.

"Drop your gun!" She yelled at him.

But he just kept staring at her.

"You're under arrest for the murders of two civilians, so drop your gun. You have no where to go and police back up his going to be here any seconds now." She said, trying to reason with him.

Suddenly, the blond haired man walked up to the killer, blocking her view.

*No! What's he doing?* She thought with desperation.

"You are injured!" said the blond man looking at the killer's leg.

"Get out of the way! He's dangerous!" Cried Laurence to the blond man.

The blond turned slightly to look at her, and Laurence could clearly see confusion in his deep blue eyes.

"Do you know this man?", he asked with the most beautiful voice she had ever heard.

Laurence didn't even have time to answer him. Suddenly, his eyes changed from confusion to fear, and she felt a shiver running up her spine. 

He quickly turned his head back to look at the strange man, sending long blond hair flying behind him. He didn't understand where the danger was coming from, but the eyes of the stranger had the gleam of a madman, making him wonder if this man was more dangerous than he appeared.

"Legolas! Get back here!" Said the black haired man with anxiety written on his face.

Then, the loud thunder clap of the man's gun rang out. The blond man was lifted of the ground by the impact of the bullet and came crashing at her feet with a choked scream. His light green tunic was already turning dark from the flow of blood seeping out of his chest wound.

*********************************

TBC…. 

Please review since this is my first try at fanfiction. Like it, hate it?


	2. chapter 2

-**no regrets**-

****

by: Leabeth

Disclaimer

I own nothing, these characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. The only thing I own is Laurence. I make no money from this and I only write for fun.

A/N: for all of those who reviewed, thank you so much for your sweet words. I appreciate it a lot.

***************************

Legolas laid hidden behind a bush, waiting for the foul creatures known has the Uruk-hai to appear in the clearing. Aragorn, Gimli and himself had been chasing the remaining demons after the destruction of the One Ring. 

Many encounters had left the number of orcs and goblins greatly diminished. They were weary after so many battles but would not rest until there was still one of those demons left. 

It had been by pure hazard that they had come across the trail of so many and they were glad that for once, the preys were coming towards them, not away.

Legolas could feel the slight trembling of the earth caused by the swift feet of the dark creatures. The rumbling was getting stronger with every second that passed and the battle would soon begin. Taking an arrow from his quiver, Legolas swiftly notched an arrow and carefully peered over the bush. He could see the first one coming straight towards him. A chill ran up his spine at the sight of the atrocious and unholy presence. These evil creatures were the embodiment of everything that he loathed, their sole purpose to massacre all that was dear to his heart.

Waiting for all the creatures to be assembled in the clearing chosen as a trap, Legolas jumped from his crouching position and sent an arrow flying through the neck of the leading Uruk-hai. The foul beasts were completely taken by surprise and paused for a brief moment to understand what was happening to them.

Taking advantage of their lack of reaction--Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas charged with a fierceness that betrayed their state of exhaustion. With adrenaline pumping in their veins, they managed to slay half of the beasts in a matter of seconds. Legolas with arrows, Aragorn with a sword and Gimli with an axe.

The three long time companions excelled in the art of battle and even the dwarf showed great agility in the face of adversity. Life experience had shaped them into yet unmatched warriors. 

Legolas was a blur of movements, sending arrow after arrow at their enemies and killing with dead accuracy anything that he aimed for. The speed with which he used his long knifes was astounding and breathtaking to behold. With the agility of a great cat, he seemed to float above the earth with each strike. The tremendous force of his attacks showed in his bared teeth, clenched jaw and hard muscles rippling under his garments.

Aragorn was the incarnation of grace, strength and bravery, swinging his sword with a deadly controlled rage. He had not forgotten to what Boromir had fallen so many years ago. Only a dull pain remained at the memory of the brave Stewart of Gondor, and yet, he still relished in the satisfaction that revenge brought him.

Gimli also showed great strength and agility, boring down with his axe in deadly grace. He made up for his shortness with surprising endurance, rapidity and bravery. His axe was always true and inflicted deadly wounds with a single blow, often beheading his opponent in one swift motion. 

Legolas saw one of the creatures creeping up on Aragorn and let an arrow fly, finding it's target and killing it instantly. Aragorn nodded his head and linked eyes with him for a brief moment, thanking him for saving his life yet again. It had become an habit for the three to watch each others backs and they had saved one another from the clutches of death many a time.

Only four Uruk-hai remained. 

As he ran into battle, Legolas unsheathed his twin Elven blades in a graceful movement promising death and bloodshed. He let his opponent move towards him with its sword and ducking at the last moment, spun around and stabbed one of his knife in the creatures shoulder. With a loud shriek, the sword was dropped. Faster than the eye could follow, Legolas slashed his blade across the creatures neck, leaving it to choke on his own blood.

But suddenly, another man appeared in the clearing, a look of horror painted on his face. He was dressed in stange light blue clothing and seemed to bore no weapons.

Also seeing the newcomer emerge from the forest, one of the last Uruk-hai charged him with his sword. Amazingly, the unknown man kicked the sword from the creatures hands, caught it mid-air, rammed it through the deformed body and pushed the blade upwards, completely severing the demon in two. 

Seeing the black blood on the blade, the man threw the sword on the ground with a disgusted look and pulled a shining metal objet until now concealed by his belt. Glancing back to his companions, Legolas discovered that Aragorn had killed the last of the beasts and that his two companions were walking in his direction. 

Turning back to the man, Legolas spotted another figure, this one hiding in the forest. It appeared to be female and was handling an object similar to the one in the man's hand. He could tell in the woman's dark blue eyes that she was terrified, but he could not tell why. The battle had been short and was now over.

She had the bearings of a warrior and seemed alert to every movement the new man made. By the way she moved her tall body, he could also tell that she was an experienced fighter and a very strong one. *She most be a worthy opponent in battle,* thought Legolas.

He was about to call for her to step out of the woods when the man on his left suddenly raised the shining object in the woman's direction. He looked at the man, startled by his action. *Why is he handling that object like it is a weapon of some kind.*

Glancing back towards the woman, he could see that she had also raised the same shining object, aiming directly at the man's chest.

"Drop your gun!" She yelled at the man.

But he just kept staring at her, keeping the "gun" aimed in her direction.

"You're under arrest for the murders of two civilians, so drop your gun. You have no where to go and police back up his going to be here any seconds now." She said again.

*Police?…back up?….here in any second? But I can hear nothing for several miles around… and what's a "police"! * thought Legolas, distressed by the unknown terms but keeping his face a blank mask. 

Once more, Legolas looked at the man and discovered that the man was wounded. He walked towards him, looking at the man's leg.

"You are injured!" said Legolas with concern in his soft voice. 

"Get out of the way! He's dangerous!" cried the woman hidding in the wood behind him.

He turned around to face her.

"Do you know this man?", asked Legolas, feeling as though he should acknowledge the warning in the woman's voice.

But before she could answer, his body stiffened, sensing danger from an unknown source. 

A creeping feeling made it's way in his gut, telling him that the man was more than he appeared to be.

And then he understood that the evil that he still felt even after the deaths of the Uruk-hai emanated from the man he had thought an ally.

He spun sharply around to face the man, and came upon the sight of a madman. 

A deadly gleam was in the man's eyes, grinning evilly at him. 

*Is it possible that the object the man is holding be a weapon?*

Then, he heard a clasp of thunder and felt himself thrown backwards by an unseen force. 

An explosion of pain was the last thing he felt in his chest before darkness claimed him.

Aragorn and Gimli watched in horror as their friend flew backwards in a scream, sparkles of blood staining is fair face and hair. Hardly able to breath in their panic, they rushed to his side.

"No, no, no." repeated Aragorn as he kneeled beside his bleeding friend.

***********************

The instant Laurence had a clear view of the killer, she took aim and shot a single bullet towards his head. But a fraction of a second before she squeezed the trigger, the dark haired man and the midget came rushing towards their friend. In order not to hit one of them, she had to slightly move her gun to the right, succeeding in only grazing the killers temple, not even hard enough to render him unconscious.

The two man were blocking her view now, and although she moved to the right to take aim again, the killer had fled through the trees, making him an impossible target. Soon, he had disappeared. Laurence wanted to go after him but the blond man needed immediate medical attention so she let him go. She cursed loudly under her breath and turned her attention on the fallen man.

To get better access to the wound, Aragorn was cutting the light tunic of Legolas. His face was even paler than usual and he was having a hard time breathing. It was frightening to see so much blood made by a weapon that they did not see. Aragorn wondered if it was some form of sorcery.

The woman he had seen take chase after the unknown man came rushing back towards them. She kneeled beside Legolas and helped him spread the front of the tunic apart.

Laurence looked at the dark haired man in front of her and noticed that he was rather calm given the circumstance. He would be able to assist her in stabilising the blond man.

"Hi, my name is Laurence. What's yours?" she asked while putting pressure on the chest wound of the blond haired man.

"I am called Aragorn and I demand that you tell me if you have anything to do with this sorcery!" answered Aragorn with anger in his voice.

"Sorcery? Your friend was shot with a bullet, there's nothing of sorcery about 

that !" replied Laurence with an incredulous look on her face.

"What is a bullet? Asked Aragorn, having never heard of the word before.

"You don't know what a bullet his?"

"If we knew, do you think we would be asking?" said Gimli, angered by the suspicious look the woman was giving him.

Laurence quickly understood that the wall she passed through didn't just bring her in another place but also in another time. She was intelligent enough to come to the conclusion that she wasn't even in her own world anymore. The creatures that littered the ground were enough proof of that, so this had to be another world.

Pushing these disturbing thoughts aside, she turned her attention once more on the injured man, checking his pulse and looking in his eyes to see if he was responding to stimuli. His pulse was slow and his breathing sounded much too laboured but she had no oxygen mask to help him breath. With no equipment, she wasn't sure she would be able to save his life, little less to disinfect his wound. She passed her hand behind his back to check if there was an exit wound but found none. They would have to get the bullet out. She had a small pouch in the inside pocket of her jacket with first aid instruments in it. She would have to use the small tweezers.

She could still feel the gaze of the midget on her so she raised her head and answered Aragorn's question.

"A bullet is a small round metal objet that is shot with a gun. The man who escaped me shot your friend with it. Now we have to stop the bleeding and get the bullet out." Answered Laurence. 

"Gimli, tear my cloak and give us some pieces to press on the wound." Asked Aragorn in an urgent manner while he pressed his bare hands on the wound.

Gimli had already been shredding pieces of cloths while speaking soothing words to Legolas, hoping that his friend could hear him and take some comfort in them. He gave the cloths to Aragorn and started shredding the man's cloak.

"wake up Legolas! Who will make my days miserable if you are not around anymore to render me deaf with your constant chatter of trees and your singing?" said Gimli with teasing and sadness in his voice.

Laurence looked up at Gimli and saw that his eyes shone with unshead tears. She reached for his hand and taking hold of it she said, " I will do everything in my power to save your friend. In the meantime, continue talking to him, maybe he can hear you and find strengh in your voice."

Gimli looked at her. "Thank you."

Aragorn looked at her with surprise on his face and said "Do you have notions in the field of healing my Lady?"

"In my line of work, I have to have extensive notions of medical aid." She answered. "I have been in this kind of situation many times 'cause in my world, gunshot victims are a daily matter."

Aragorn nodded his head in approval, knowing it was not the time the ask questions about what she meant when she said 'my world'.

He could tell that the bleeding had almost stopped and that Legolas was beginning to stir. He put a bit more pressure on the wound and heard Legolas moan in pain, slightly arching his neck backwards. 

Leaning closer to his friends face, he waited to see if he would open his eyes. Gimli was doing the same and together they waited anxiously for Legolas to lift his eyelids. But they were not greeted by their friends arousal. Rather, they witnessed his breathing getting slower and slower until it stopped.

TBC…..

Gulp!! Is he dead??


	3. chapter 3

-**No regrets**-

**By**: Laebeth

Disclaimer: I own nothing and only write for my pleasure. Only Laurence belongs to me. Don't sue me please. I have nothing of worth anyways.

A/N: Don't forget that I'm French and if it wasn't for television, I would never be surrounded by English, so my orthograph may not be that great!!!

Thank you all dear reviewers. Your comments made me write that much faster. And I'm so happy today 'cause I bought myself a black new Volks Jetta. Yeah!

**********************************************

Laurence immediately shoved aside the first aid kit she had pulled from her jacket and searched desperately for a pulse. After a few moments, she still couldn't feel the beating of his heart under her fingertips. In a frenzy, she tossed her jacket away and tilted his head backwards. Opening his mouth, she positioned her mouth over his and blew air in his lungs. Then, she took position over his sternum and started CPR.

She quickly looked at Aragorn and asked with urgency in her voice, "do you have notions of reanimation?"

In shock from his friend's death, Aragorn shook his head, mouthing the word 'no', unable to get the word out.

Still performing CPR on Legolas, Laurence quickly explained what she wanted him to do. In a daze, he placed himself beside the elf's head and waited for her signal to blow air in his fallen friend, hoping for a miracle. What she intended to accomplish by doing this he did not know, but he was willing to try anything to get Legolas back. He would even trade his place with the elf if it were possible. But it wasn't, and he could only kneel helpless by his side, doing what he was told by a strange woman who, not like him, seemed to know what to do. 

He stared at Legolas, drinking in the sight of his fair skin, shining hair, high cheekbones and the most inviting lips he had ever gazed upon. He couldn't loose him now, not after all they had been through in the last years. And certainly not after they had discovered that they both loved one another. The feel of the elf in his arms had become intoxicating with the passing weeks and it was unbearable that he would be denied his gentle touches for the remaining of his years. How unbearable life suddenly seemed to be when only a few hours before they had been laughing and sharing old tales.

He could still remember the feeling that rushed through him when they had bathed in a river many weeks ago. He had witnessed the wanting in his friend's eyes and did not have the courage to extinguish the burning longing that flared in his heart. He had acted impulsively by crushing the elf's lips with his own, claiming his mouth with all the passion that he had kept inside. To his own surprise, Legolas had kissed him back with an intensity rivalling is own. No, he could not loose is friend now. HE was the mortal one. HE should be the one dying before Legolas, not the other way around.

Gimli continued putting pressure on the wound, praying that the woman could somehow bring his best friend back to life. He could not envision living without the constant jesting between them nor without the soft laugh and twinkling eyes of the mischievous elf. They had forged a strong bond over the years, unlike any that could be recalled in the history of Elves and Dwarfs. He loved him as a brother and it was agony to watch him lifeless under his hands. 

The blood had stopped seeping from the wound and he could only stare helplessly as Aragorn once again blew air in Legolas's mouth, making his chest rise. With every given breath, he held his own, waiting anxiously for Legolas to take the next breath. 

*Breathe, breathe, breathe* thought Gimli over and over again like a lamentation, desperate to see life in his friend's body once more. He wished with all his being to behold Legolas's elven glow and shining eyes again. 

Waiting for Aragorn, Laurence once more pressed her fingers against Legolas's neck. Still no pulse, but she wasn't backing down just yet. She could see that he was very dear to both men and sensed that if she were unable to revive him, their grief would be long and painful. CPR could sometimes be long and tiring, and she had witnessed victims awaking after more than half an hour of attempts to save their lives. Holding on to these encouraging thoughts, she continued with renewed strength and hope.

"Don't loose hope, your friend may still have a chance to see many years to come. I have performed this on people in far worst shape than he is now with successful results. So don't despair and keep talking to him." She said while trying to put some much-needed confidence in her tone for both men's sake.

Laurence was so engrossed by her actions that she missed to see the new hope shining in both Aragorn and Gimli's eyes. Pausing yet again, she pressed her fingers against Legolas's neck and gasped with surprise as she felt a weak pulse. In the same instant, she heard a sharp intake of breath, almost sounding like a soft cry and watched legolas's chest rise slightly from the ground in his effort to draw in air. All looked in wonder, waiting for him to take another breath on his own. They were rewarded with the sight of Legolas taking another deep one.

"Thanks the Valar he is alive,» sobbed Aragorn, feeling almost dizzy from the relief of seeing Legolas revived. Bending over, he gently pressed his forehead against the elf's forehead, quietly weeping, letting tears glide softly down his face. Sliding his right arm under his lover's neck, he burrowed the long fingers of his left hand in Legolas's soft hair, bringing the elf's head in the crook of his neck with the firm intention of never letting go. 

Laurence was very surprised to witness such gentleness from the man who slew monsters less than an hour ago.  *These men are much more than they appeared, or maybe it is the way these men are… warriors with gentle hearts. *

*********************

Legolas felt consciousness slowly returning and with it the feeling of someone's breathe on his cheek. He opened his eyes, seeing the blurry face of Aragorn streaked with trails of tears falling in a steady flow. He immediately felt concern for the Ranger, seeking to understand the meaning of such grief and distress. He tried to speak but found he could make no sound. He felt terribly weak and tired, as though he hadn't slept for many weeks. Wracking his brain for some memory of what could have caused his weakness, he became more alert of his surroundings and of his body.

He instantly wished for unconsciousness to bless him once more, his chest feelling as if it was on fire. Clenching his teeth in an effort not to cry out in pain, he felt his body trembling from the effort. And yet, he could not contain the muffled scream that erupted from the back of his throat, ending in a heart-wrenching sob for anyone to hear. 

"W…What?" managed to groan Legolas through the haze of confusion in his head.

"Shhh…save your strength Legolas," answered Aragorn with a soothing voice, "you are wounded. We are taking good care of you. I will try to lessen your pain. Just hold on for me and try to stay awake. I know it hurts but soon the pain will pass."

After feeling so helpless only minutes ago, Aragorn felt somewhat better now that he could soothe his friend. He quickly ran to his bag, took out his pouch of healing herbs and brought it back to Legolas's side.

At the same time, Laurence left Legolas in the care of Gimli and picked up the first aid kit laying forgotten in the grass after so much turmoil. She went back to the men's side and opened the kit, finding the syringe and the small bottle of Morphine. Unwrapping the syringe, she carefully inserted the needle in the bottle, filled it up and pressed out the air.

Gimli was intently watching both Aragorn and Laurence, knowing what Aragorn was preparing but having no clue as to what Laurence was doing. Curiosity got the better of him. "What is it that you are doing?"

"I'm filling up a syringe with morphine." She answered, not realizing that Gimli would not understand the terms she used.

"And what is it's purpose?" asked Gimli.

"It's a very powerful pain killer that takes effect almost instantly. Legolas won't feel any pain at all once I've injected him with it," answered Laurence.

Aragorn looked up from his work of grinding herbs, stopping in mid movement and locking eyes with Laurence with a look of disbelief.

"You mean to tell us that the second you give him this medicine, his pain will vanish?"

"That's right! And it even gives a feeling of euphoria, like walking on clouds." Answered Laurence with a smile on her face.

After seeing her bring Legolas back from the dead, Aragorn and Gimli could only believe that what she was saying was true. Feeling very relieved that Legolas would not have to wait for his healing herbs to take effect, Aragorn cast aside the bowl of crushed herbs and knelt beside him, taking his slender hand in his own and softly caressing his silky hair.  

He looked at Laurence with gratitude and said, "It is more than we ever could have hoped for and I am certain that I speak for both Gimli and I when I say your help is a true blessing. You have saved our friend's life and I for one am forever in your debt." Said Aragorn, honesty shining in his deep grey eyes.

"You have nothing to thank me for. If I had stopped the killer earlier, this would never have happened. It's my fault your friend was injured. You hold no debt to me. I'm only relieved that your friend lives and that's enough reward for me." Said Laurence with guilt and sadness, unable to meet Aragorn's gaze.

Aragorn felt that he would have to discuss this matter with Laurence, but now was not the time.  She had set the syringe aside and was tying some sort of rope around Legolas's upper arm.  She took hold of his forearm with one hand and tapped the crook of it a couple of times with her fingers. She picked up the syringe once more and still holding his arm firmly in her grasp, plunged the entire needle in the soft skin.  Aragorn saw the clear liquid in the syringe being expelled until there was no more left. Looking expectantly at Legolas, he saw the lines of pain disappear from his fair face and felt the elf's hand go limp, not crushing his own hand in a death grip any longer. His breathing went back to normal, unlike the previous ragged breaths of flaming agony and Legolas let a sigh of relief escape him.

"Do you still feel pain?" asked Aragorn with still some concern, noticing that Legolas's eyes had slightly glazed over.

"No, I feel no more pain." Replied Legolas with a slight smile tugging the edges of his lips. "I feel as if I am slowly floating down a calm river. You should try it, it feels great''

Aragorn let out a small laugh and squeezed Legolas's hand, pouring all his love in that simple gesture. "Maybe some day my friend."

Legolas turned his head slowly towards Gimli, "And what about you?"

"That horse of yours is far enough excitement to my liking, and today, you've scared me enough to last me a lifetime." Answered Gimli, teasing is friend to lighten the mood.

But Legolas could see that behind the teasing of the Dwarf, real concern shone in his friend's eyes. He had the sense that something was being kept from him.

"What really happened my friends?"

"Now is not the time to speak of such things. We will enlighten you more when you are feeling better." Answered Gimli, alarmed that Legolas was seeing through is light banter.

"But…" tried to argue Legolas before being interrupted by Laurence.

"Listen to your friends young man and save your strength." Said Laurence.

Both Aragorn and Gimli burst out laughing at the shocked expression on Legolas's face at being called a young man.

"What?" said Laurence, slightly annoyed that these man were obviously laughing at her expense.

"This nothing," said Aragorn, trying to suppress his laughter.

Laurence ignored them, opened her first aid kit and took out the tweezers. 

"Do you have herbs to prevent infection in your bag, asked Laurence, concentration on the task that still needed to be done. 

"Aye," answered Aragorn.

"Could you prepare some right now. I want to do this in one quick shot." Said Laurence, not wanting to mess with his wound longer than necessary. " While I'll take out the bullet, you'll hold him still until I'm done. Then, you'll apply your herbs and I'll quickly bandage his chest." OK?

Aragorn quickly set to work without an afterthought, having complete trust in the healing abilities of Laurence.  Once the lotion was done, Aragorn and Gimli took their place on each side of Legolas. They took a hold of his arms and legs, effectively pinning him under they strong grips.

Legolas, who had been swimming in a world of euphoria, jerked at the sudden feeling of being trapped. He dimly thought through is haze that he should be retaliating against the onslaught of his body. He tried to focus his eyes a bit more and his vision cleared for a moment. What he saw made him smile, for the face of Aragorn was looming over his own.

"Do you trust me Legolas?" asked Aragorn, knowing the answer to his question.

"With my life." Answered Legolas, sensing that he was going to need that trust in the moments to come.

"Than hang on my friend, for this will be painful but short." Warned Aragorn, no wanting to make his friend feel like he was assaulted. Legolas looked at him, silently acknowledging that he was ready.

"He is ready." Said Aragorn

Laurence straddled Legolas's hips, keeping him in place and peered at the round wound that was over his right nipple. She took the tweezers and slowly inserted them in the hole, pushing them downwards until she felt something hard preventing her to go further. She could feel his body tremble from the pain and hear his moans but forced herself to get a steady hand. The sounds he made were making her feel sick to her stomach. Never in all her years on the Police Force did she have to perform such a gruesome job. The paramedics were always there for this kind of emergency. 

She opened the tweezers some more to get a hold of the bullet and once she felt she had it in her grip, she slowly eased it out of him, praying that it wouldn't slip back in his body. She quickly looked up to see how Legolas was faring and saw him with his head tilt backwards, his teeth clenched, his eyes tightly shut. Beads of sweat were rolling down his temples, making their way in his blood stained hair.

And that's when she saw them for the first time. 

She gasped in surprise and quickly jerked her hand back, with tweezers and bullet finally free.

He had pointed ears!!!!!!

TBC…

Thank you all for your kind reviews…and please, feel free to review more, they make my day.

To my dear sister: alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses?


	4. chapter4

-**no regrets**-

**by**: Leabeth

**Disclaimer**

I own nothing, these characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. The only thing I own is Laurence. I make no money from this and I only write for fun.

**A/N**: for all of those who reviewed, thank you for your words of encouragement, they help me write after a hard day and two babies.

**************************************

Legolas jerked in pain from the sudden withdrawal of Laurence's hand.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry" she said, shocked at the pain she just inflicted.

Legolas relaxed once the pain was gone. The continued action of the morphine took over and he sighed in relief, glad that the pain was gone at last. He looked at Laurence who was still straddling him with a look of astonishment. *Why is that woman sitting on me?*  His memories were fuzzy to say the least and he could not place where he had seen the woman before, although she did remind him of someone.

Realizing that she was still sitting on him while Aragorn and Gimli had already released their hold, she quickly scrambled off his hips.

Legolas's gaze rested on the pointy metal object covered in blood, still gripped in the tweezers.

"Was that inside me?" asked Legolas, looking at Gimli, Aragorn and Laurence.

"Aye" answered Aragorn, putting the herbs on Legolas's wound.

"How did it get in my chest?" asked Legolas in a weak voice, slightly wincing from the applying of the healing herbs.

"It was shot out of a strange metal device, imitating the sound of thunder. Never have I seen anything of the sort before and I do not believe it exists in Middle earth. Laurence says it's a gun and it shoots bullets" Answered Aragorn, looking briefly at Laurence, while finishing to bound Legolas's chest.

Legolas looked at Laurence in wonder, trying to figure where she came from. But his drug-induced head wouldn't allow for intensive thoughts and he let his curiosity to rest after several tries at reasoning. 

"Are we to understand that you are not from our world?" Inquired Gimli, thinking that it was one of the strangest things that he had ever asked a woman, aside from asking Galadriel for a lock of her hair.

"You're correct," answered Laurence, bowing her head with the despair she felt. "But I don't know how it was possible. One moment I'm in a back alley, facing the wall that the man fell through,  thinking that it was just an illusion. But it wasn't, and when I passed through it, I found myself in a clearing surrounded by trees. The city was gone and when I turned around, there were no more walls for me to go back to my world.

"What will you do now?" asked Aragorn, suddenly feeling protective of her. He owed her so much for saving Legolas. He would try to help her in whatever journey she had planned.

"I'm going after the man who shot Legolas. I can't allow him to escape me once more." she answered with evidence of guilt shining in her dark blue eyes.

"Are you a bounty hunter," asked Gimli, surprised that a human woman would be chasing a killer.

"No, I'm a police officer. My job is to serve and protect the citizens of my city.

"Like a ranger!" exclaimed Aragorn.

"Maybe, if you mean men on horses protecting their people. Then…yeah. But the details of my line of work would be much to difficult to explain." Said Laurence, not wanting to tell them about Earth. It would take too much time and they had not yet moved from the location of the massacre. She couldn't wait to get away from the dead bodies of the black monsters.

"Why is it difficult to explain? Are our worlds so much different?" asked Aragorn.

"They are different in a way that your world seems to be like mine once was, many, many centuries ago…and without monsters." Answered Laurence, wishing that he would leave it at that. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to leave you. The killer has already taken too much advance on me. I wish we would have met in different circumstances. Take care of yourselves.

Laurence got up, put her jacket back on, her gun back in its holster and looked at her hands. *I'll have to find a place where I can wash the blood of my hands.* She noticed that they were trembling slightly from the shock of the day's events. *Not surprising after all that I've been through.*  She turned towards the men for a final goodbye but was met by the concerned look of Aragorn.

"You can not leave on your own. You know not of the dangers awaiting you in this world." Said Aragorn, trying to convince her to stay with them.

"But I can't let the man go. He's killed two people already, and he almost killed your friend. He will shoot many more if I don't stop him." Replied Laurence, frustration and anger building up inside of her.

Aragorn got up from his crouching position. "You HAVE to let him go for if you do not, you will get lost in the forest and there is a chance that you could come face to face with orcs." 

Fear crept up in Laurence's stomach. "Orcs? You mean those black monsters?" she said in an unsure voice.

"Aye! They are evil and foul creatures existing for the sole purpose of bringing darkness to our world. They fear not and if you're captured, they'll take pleasure in torturing you in unimaginable ways. Then they'll eat you and they won't care if you're alive or not.

Laurence visibly paled and felt tears well up in her eyes. "God, I'm stuck in hell!! 

She sat down and putting her elbows on her knees, she rested her face in her hands.

Aragorn crouched beside her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Worry not! Once Legolas is on his feet again, we will track the man down. We have been tracking Orcs for many months. Tracking a bleeding man will be easy. If the Orcs don't find him first, we will. 

"Don't you think that his tracks will be long gone before Legolas is fit enough to walk? Asked Laurence, certain that Legolas would be to injured to travel for the next week.

"Legolas is an Elf, and his healing abilities are far superior to those of humans.

"Legolas is an Elf? You mean he's not human? So that's why his ears are different! Said Laurence, her eyes lighting up in understanding.

"Yes, and if you wish it, I'll tell you about the different species of our world around a warm fire later this day." Said Aragorn, extending his hand in an invitation to help her stand up.

Laurence took a hold of his hand and got back on her feet. "That sounds better than being eaten by Orcs."

They turned back to face Gimli and Legolas.

"How is he?" asked Aragorn, putting his hand on Legolas's forehead. It did seem hotter than usual but it was to be expected after such an injury.

"He's sleeping and he appears not to be in any pain." Answered Gimli, intently watching the elf for any signs of unease, prepared to help him if he should need attending.

"You would make a good nurse Gimli." Aragorn said with a grin, teasing his friend to lighten his mood.

"And you a good target for my axe." Answered Gimli with mirth in his eyes.

Aragorn laughed then grew serious after seeing a dead Orc lying not far from them. "Come, let us not tarry here any longer. We will make for camp as soon as our belongings are gathered.

Gimli and Aragorn went back in the clearing, picking up their discarded bags and every arrow they could find that belonged to Legolas. Laurence was left with Legolas for some time, giving her the chance to look at him for the first time in a calm manner. 

He seemed to be no more than 26, with smooth looking skin, a strong built, long slender fingers and full red lips that looked good enough to kiss. What disturbed her the most were the pointed ears and the long blond hair. She didn't remember ever seeing a man with long hair as shiny and silky looking. *Won't hurt no one if I touch them…*

Laurence moved a little closer to his head and stopped. She looked at his face, making sure that he was sound asleep and extended her hand towards the end of his hair. Gently taking them in her hand, she felt how soft they were, like cool water running through her fingers. She laid his hair back on the ground, careful not to wake him. *I'll get the secret of that hair of yours, even if I have to torture you.* she thought with a smile. But then her gaze rested upon his ears and she was once more shocked at their foreign appearance. *You're not a man, are you!?* She felt at peace besides him. His strange looks were disconcerting but she didn't feel threatened by them. She felt an aura of goodness and wisdom around him and wondered how such a young man could send off such feelings. He was definitely more than he seemed and she couldn't wait to hear all about this world and it's inhabitants.

She turned her attention back to Aragorn and Gimli, who were making their way towards her.

"Now that we've found all of our things, I suggest we get back to our camp." Said Aragorn.

He handed his things to Gimli and crouched low besides Legolas. Carefully easing his arms under the elf's shoulders and thighs, he picked him up as if he weighted nothing. The elf's head came to rest on Aragorn's shoulder, softly breathing on the man's neck. Aragorn felt at peace with his lover in his arms. He couldn't feel more blessed that Legolas was still living and breathing, and he didn't want to dwell on what his life would have been should he have died.

Laurence looked with astonishment at the ease Aragorn demonstrated in picking up Legolas. "How can you carry him as if he weights no more than a feather? 

Aragorn smiled at the unexpected question. "Elves weight far less than us humans, and unfortunately, I do not have inhuman strength. Now come, we have less than an hour of walking before we reach the site where we will make camp." With that said, Aragorn started walking towards the forest. 

Laurence walked with long strides behind Aragorn, followed by Gimli. She turned around and noticed that he was carrying all of the bags, including Legolas's bow and quiver full of arrows. She could barely see his face and wondered how he could walk without stumbling. She couldn't let him carry all of it by himself.

"Here, let me help you," she said while moving her arm to grab a bag.

"You will do no such thing. You are a woman and women do not carry bags! Said Gimli indignantly.

Laurence instantly stopped, effectively blocking his way. "This is nonsense. Now give me a bag and the quiver! 

The commanding voice and piercing glare made him freeze on the spot. Although he had faced even harder glares from Legolas, he wasn't prepared to face the wrath of a woman. He blinked a couple of times, looked at her with an astounded look and regaining his senses, tossed her a bag and the quiver while muttering under his breath.

"Thank you kindly dear Sir." Said Laurence, slightly bowing to him before turning back towards Aragorn and hurrying to catch up with the man. Gimli was left standing with his mouth open in shock at being called 'dear Sir'.

Aragorn heard the short arguing between Laurence and Gimli and couldn't help but smile. He had a feeling that their views and beliefs of human women were going to change drastically in the next few days. She certainly was not like the women of Middle-Earth, giving them a taste of what was to come. He first noticed that she was almost as tall as he was, and seemed just as strong. He also noticed that her skin was pale and smooth like the skin of a wealthy maiden, and that her dark-brown hair smelled of fruits. The sweet scent was heaven after having his senses tortured by the stench of dead and living Orcs.

Thinking of sweet scents, he dropped his gaze on the elf in his arms, relishing in the feel of the long golden hair brushing against his cheek and his neck. This was also heaven. Turning his head, he brushed his lips against Legolas's forehead, checking for a fever. He didn't think he could ever grow tired of feeling the elf's skin on his lips. It felt like kissing fire, consuming and engulfing him in extreme heat, yet soothing and caressing. Just thinking about it made his heart beat madly in his chest.

He was startled by the sudden appearance of Laurence by his side. So lost was he in the feel of the elf that he failed to notice Laurence's sudden appearance until she was right next to him. He was slightly startled, but his calm exterior showed nothing of his surprise. For too long he had been used to hide any emotion in the face of danger. He felt her eyes on him and turned his face in her direction.

*Are Elves much different than men?* asked Laurence, letting her gaze rest upon Legolas craddled form.

'Like day and night, and they being the light of day.' Answered Aragorn.

'How so?

'Aragorn looked down at Legolas once more and love shined in his eyes.

'They posses beauty and grace beyond the mesures of men. They are connected to all that surrounds them, giving them the gift of understanding animals, trees, plants, even rocks…' continued Aragorn.

Laurence stared in wonder at Legolas, wondering if there was more.

'They love the stars like no other creature. They need the presence of the stars like no other and often gaze upon them for comfort. They are also immortal, unable to die unless they are mortally wounded, or if their hearts are broken. They can also choose to die of their own free will.

'Immortal?' whispered Laurence. 'He's not even near 26 years old, isn't he?'

'He hasn't been 26 years old for almost 2 milleniums' answered Aragorn with a smile, remembering the look of shock on Legolas face when she called him 'young man'.

The shear number stole her breath. She couldn't even begin to understand how someone could live for so long.

'How can someone live for so long and not get bored? Asked Laurence.

'They don't feel the passing of time like we do. But not being an elf, I would not know how to explain it.

After less than an hour of walking in the woods, they emerged upon another clearing, near the shores of a small river, with bedrolls set on the ground near an extinguished campfire. The river didn't look very deep and the glistening water seemed very inviting to Laurence. She felt sticky with dried blood and couldn't wait to jump in the water to wash herself. *I hope there are no man-eating fishes in the river, it would be just my luck!*

She followed Aragorn towards the bedrolls and watched him as he laid Legolas on top of one of them. She noticed how his hand caressed the elf's hair and wondered if they were not more than just good friends. She quickly discarded the idea, remembering how it was considered a sin on earth not even a century ago. 

Aragorn let his hand on Legolas's brow for a few seconds, slightly concerned that he was getting warmer to the touch. He would prepare tea with healing herbs and make Legolas drink it to bring down his fever. If that didn't work, he could always bathe him in the cool river. Looking at his friend, he knew that Legolas would not feel clean with all the blood smearing his chest, face and hair. Getting up, he took one of the rags in his bag and made his way to the river. Dumping the rag in the running water, he soaked it wet, then made his way back towards Legolas.  He saw that Laurence had temporarily taken his place in watching the elf and that Gimli was busy gathering dry pieces of wood.  

Sensing his approach, she looked up and met his eyes, seeing the lingering sadness in them. On impulse, she blurted out.. "I can see how much you love him, but don't worry yourself, he's going to be just fine." She sensed him relax and saw that the light shining in his eyes was really love. "I know, but my heart aches to see him thus." She gripped his shoulder in a friendly gesture then gently released him. "He is truly fortunate to have a friend such as yourself." 

Aragorn shook his head with sadness in his eyes. "It is I who am fortunate." Laurence wondered at what she saw, not understanding what could evoke such an emotion in the man.

Aragorn returned to Legolas's side and proceeded in washing the blood off the elf's body.

He gently washed his face, careful not to wake him, then cleaned his chest, stomach and shoulders where the blood had left trails. Searching in his bag for blankets, he found two warm ones and spread them over his friend, gently tucking them around his shoulders to keep him warm. Placing his hand on Legolas's brow, he frowned at the heat. Taking the bloodied rag to the river, he cleaned it and brought it back to Legolas. The elf moaned weakly when Aragorn soothed his flushed cheeks with the cold water and placed the cool cloth on his forehead.

Gimli returned with the dried wood and dropped it in the middle of their camp. Turning his attention on Aragorn, he noticed that he was finished tending to the elf. Legolas seemed to sleep peacefully, only his face slightly flushed from fever. Gimli knew from experience that the fever would disappear before the dawning of a new day and thanked the Valar for Elven healing.

"How is he?" asked Gimli anyway.

"He is as fine as can be expected, and his fever will be gone by morning." Answered Aragorn

"It is as I thought. The elf will make our lives miserable the instant he is well again and I, for once, will welcome it." Wistfully said Gimli.

"Aye, and I will suffer your endless argues with a lighter heart." Said Aragorn with a smile.

Both man and dwarf looked at Laurence who was chuckling softly at them. They could see that she was enjoying their light mood. 

"Sorry to interrupt you both, but I was wondering if the river was safe for a swim."

"It is quite safe." Answered Aragorn "The water is not deep and it will not drag you down the river."

"Well, if you don't need me for a while, I'll go wash a bit." Laurence said with a huge grin, eager to jump in the river. She quickly discarded her jacket, blouse, boots and pants, keeping only her grey sports bra and panties. Not once did it cross her mind that her new attire would embarrass her new friends.

"What are you doing?" asked Aragorn in a bewildered tone, both man an dwarf turning their backs, Gimli cursing under his breath about other world women and their strange ways.

"If I offended you, it was not my intention. I did not remember that men of old times felt threatened by a woman's body." Replied Laurence, waiting to see if their implied weakness would be enough to stab their pride. It turned out that it worked like a charm.

"We do not feel threatened. It is merely improper for a woman to expose herself like that."

Replied Gimli with surpressed impatience. "Now if you would kindly dress yourself, we could resume our tasks."

"No, I will not bend to your barbaric ways. Where I come from, I'm a free woman, and as far as I know, I still am. So if my lack of clothing offends you, then deal with it." Shot back Laurence, her voice tainted with anger. She quickly left for the river and jumped in the cool water. She ducked under the flows, letting the silence calm down her anger. 

*MEN!*

TBC…


	5. chapter 5

-**no regrets**-

**by**: Leabeth

**Disclaimer**

I own nothing, these caracters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. The only thing I own is Laurence. I make no money from this and I only write for fun.

**A/N**: for all of those who reviewed, you are my inspirations…

************************************************

Finally feeling refreshed and clean, Laurence took a carefull look towards the camp and saw Aragorn and Gimli with their backs to her, sitting on a log in front of the firecamp. She felt a bit guilty for the incomfort they were feeling because of her. She could see by their tense backs that they were very aware of her lack of clothing. She silently vowed that she would respect to a certain extent the customs of these brave men. She could only imagine what a shock it had been for them to see her practicaly naked. She would be more cautious about the matter for their sake. Keeping to her vow, she cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Can we be of some assistance to you?" said Aragorn, loud enough for Laurence to hear without having to turn around.

"Yes, could you please throw me a blanket. I wish to come out of the water." Answered Laurence. She kept her shoulders underwater so not to shock them again.

Aragorn walked to his bag, surprised that Laurence was suddenly thoughtfull about their embarrassement. He pulled out a blanket, turned around and carefully threw it to land near the edge of the river. Giving the privecy that Laurence seeked, he went back to sit on the log facing the river, keeping his head bowed until she would be decent.

Laurence got out of the river and pulled the blanket around her body. Looking down at herself, she made sure that she looked decent and walked back towards her clothes. Her pants and blouse were covered in blood, reminding her of the despair that still lingered in her soul, reliving the past few hours and all that had gone terribly wrong. Police officer or not, she was not prepared for what had been and what was to come. It was traumatizing and upsetting, making her chest ache with the pain that came with anxiety. She felt a chill run through her at the thought of putting back the soiled clothes on her clean skin.

Aragorn noticed how Laurence was looking at her clothes with a disgusted look on her face. She had shown great strengh of character but he could see that the day was catching up with her. He couldn't even start to understand all that she had lost in her world. He still had a hard time accepting that there were other worlds beside his own, and that somehow, they could have been linked for a short period. Surely her coming here was for a purpose still unknown to him, but maybe, it had all been a great mistake in the destiny that was life. 

He would lend her some of his clothes. He doubted that they would fit, but it was better for her not to wear her own anymore, for their painful reminder and for their foreign appearance.

"I can lend you some clothing until we get to a village and purchase appropriate ones for you. You can't go around with your own clothes, you would draw too much attention to yourself." Said Aragorn, getting up and walking towards his bag once more.

Relief flooded through her senses as she watched him pull out black leather pants and a pale blue shirt, wondering if his clothes would fit her feminine frame. Men's clothes were not designed to fit a women's hips and breasts, and she was well adorned in both areas. Seemingly, Aragorn was thinking of the same thing.

"I don't know if they will fit, but it is all I have to offer." Said Aragorn. To keep her mind off her own clothing, he tried to lighten her mood with his next words. " You could always wear Gimli's spare clothing if you wish, although I doubt that their length would hide much of you" Said Aragorn with a grin, steeling a glance towards Gimli who was still too shocked to do anything more than look at the fire. 

Gimli thought that he had shown enough embarrassement for one day and did not wish to turn red again. Who knew if she wasn't going to drop the blanket without a seconds notice, proving to all to see that she was a 'free woman'. He didn't want to take the chance, so he kept his eyes on the fire, waiting for her to be completely dressed.

Laurence and Aragorn couldn't help but chuckle at Gimli's antics. It was quite a sight to behold a grown up dwarf sulking by himself, and it briefly helped them forget the horrible events of the day.

Laurence took the offered garments and walked behind a tree to put them on. The pants were almost the perfect size, a bit snug at the hips and a little loose at the waist. She slipped on the shirt, which she buttoned over her white t-shirt, and felt at ease when it did not put her breasts on display, as it would have if the shirt had been smaller. The sleeves were a bit long, forcing her to turn the cuffs twice. She laced up her black leather boots and fastened her heavy belt around her waist. Looking down at herself, the sadness came over her again, heavily and undeniably, making her unable to move. She forced herself to breathe, taking small gulps of air, feeling tears forming behind her closed eyes. She didn't want to cry. Crying would not solve anything. She would still be in an unknown world, surrounded by strangers, wearing another's clothes and nowhere to go. Overwhelmed by flashes of the life she thought lost, tears made their way down her cheeks, dropping in silence on the luscious grass. She leaned her back against the tree, looking at the sunny sky, willing the tears to stop. She took deep calming breaths, wiping the moisture from her face with the back of her hands. She would be strong. Breaking down would not serve her in these trying times. Aragorn had promised to help her. The least she could do was repay him by showing them that they could trust her. She could do this. Taking a few more moments to regain her composure, making sure that any traces of her distress was erased, Laurence straightened her back and shoulders.

She stepped out of behind the tree as if nothing happened. Aragorn was already starting supper, but she could see that his heart was not in the task at hand. He was clearly very troubled about his injured friend and her heart bled to see him suffer. She nevertheless walked up to him, feigning not to see his pains, giving him the privacy of his emotions. She could smell the delicious odor of a stew and her stomach growled. She suddenly realized how famished she was after the day's events and hoped that the stew would live up to it's smell.  She lowered herself on a log and looked at Gimli, deciding to make him feel more comfortable.

"I'm sorry Gimli, Aragorn, for making you ill at ease. I will respect your ways as best I can, but I will ask you to be comprehensive. You ways are completely new to me." Said Laurence.

The depth of honesty he could see in her eyes surprised Gimli. "Think nothing of it. We are easily impressed by the sight of a beautiful woman for it has been long since one has honored us with her company."

This time, it was Laurence's cheeks that turned red, averting her eyes shyly to the ground. Feeling unexpectadly happy because of the compliment, she gave both men a warm smile of gratitude. She was grateful for the way they made her feel welcomed in their small group.

"Thank you for your kind words." Replied Laurence.

"If you are hungry, there is plenty for us all." Said Aragorn.

They ate in relative silence, their concern for Legolas taking over any thought of conversation.

He was still sleeping peacefully, his face looking less flushed than before, his breathing smooth and regular. The worst of the fever was over, never being life threatening. The gunshot wound wasn't painfull due to the morphine, and it was clear of any infection by the applying of Aragorn's herbs. Still, they kept a constant vigil around him, remembering very vividly that he had died the same day.

Having finished her plate with a contended sigh, Laurence sat on the ground to lean her back against the log. The sun was rapidly setting, making the sky turn a magnificent shade of orange and red. She could feel the last rays of the sun warming her face, basking her surroundings in various shades and highlights. Hungrily drinking in the scent of the tall looming trees, she sat, paralysed by the purity and sweetness of the air making it's way inside of her. Never had she experienced nature in all it's untouched beauty and magnificence before. She focused her attention on the dissapearing sun, revealing the many stars slowly making their entry in the new night's sky. No city light was dampening the magnitude of their respective glow, making their sight a wonder to behold. She felt herselft reborn, her soul energized by the sight of such flawlessness, and hope made it's way back inside her heart.

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't hear Aragorn calling her name the first time. His voice eventually interrupted her musings, dragging her out of her soothing reverie.

"W..what?" asked Laurence.

"I wondered if you could tell us of the man you are pursuing?." Said Aragorn.

"Actually, I don't know anything about him. I was called on the scene of a robbery and I saw him running out of a bank, with a gun in his hand. The only information I was given, is that he managed to kill two civiliens before escaping. Then I ran after him and ended up here."

"It is very disturbing to know that a man of his nature his travelling with such a deadly weapon." said Aragorn with concern marking his brow.

"How many bullets can a gun carry?" asked Gimli.

"It depens on the gun. I didn't see his very clearly, but I would have to guess about 9 bullets. And since he shot 3 times today, I'd say he has 6 bullets left."

"There's a village 4 days away from here. If the criminal found the main road that leads there, he could kill many more innocent people. We will have to make haste." Said Aragorn with dread in his voice. "Can you run for long periods without stopping?" he asked.

"Sure, I've been running everyday for many years, and once the endorphine kicks in, I could run all day."  Said Laurence, confident that she could keep up. Her eyes turned towards Legolas, and she wasn't convinced that he would be strong enough to run so soon. They were letting him recover for another day, but it was beyond her understanding how someone could heal so fast, elf or not. *I'll just have to wait and see.*

"Endorphine kicks in?" said Gimli, shaking his head in confusion.

"It's an hormone secreted by a gland in the brain and…." Laurence stopped mid-sentence, looking at the ever growing confusion in both men's eyes. "Never mind!"

"How is it that you know all of these things? Is it important in your world? Asked Aragorn.

"Knowledge is one of the most important aspect of my world. We spend decades in school learning about litterature, nature, mathematics, physics, astronomy, economy, politics, history, biology, just to name a few of the subjects that we try to master during our lifetime."

Did you have to learn all of these things to become a ranger?

"Oh yeah, and more. I had to learn about psychology, sociology, medical care, street fighting and much more. But nothing could prepare me for the real thing. Behing out in the city, working with my partner, always wondering if you're working your last shift, seeing your best friend getting killed on a stakeout..." Laurence whispered the last words, remembering the day her best friend was shot in front of her. She had tried to keep him alive until the paramedics arrived, but she had failed him. He had died in her arms, whispering that he would always love her. That day, she had lost not only a friend, but the man she had been married to for the last 3 years. It still hurt to think of the only man she had ever loved, and that she was certain would ever love. He had been her soulmate and he had been torn from her life forever on that fatal day. Nobody could ever replace him, that gentle man with a kind soul. She could still remember his smell, the incredible warmth of his skin, and the way the shine of the sun made his eyes sparkle with shades of blue and green. But most of all, she missed the sweetness of his soft full lips and the loving caresses of his hands.

Aragorn could tell that Laurence was recalling a painful memory and that her best friend was somehow more than a friend.

"You loved him?" asked Aragorn.

"I loved him more than you can imagine." Answered Laurence. He was my partner, my best friend, my lover and my gardian-angel. Life hasn't been the same for me since he died.

"I'm sorry for your loss, and I do hope that someday, a man will fill your heart with love again." Sincerely said Aragorn, thinking about Legolas and how close he had come to loosing him today. The day was coming to a close and he couldn't wait to sleep with his lover in his arms. He missed the comforting presence of Legolas' body pressed against him, of his fingers running in the velvet softness of his long golden hair.

"I don't want another man." whispered Laurence. "I don't want to sound rude, but I'm tired, and I would like to retire for the night.

"Tired already my lady? Said Gimli with a twinkle in his eye. He thought that maybe a good jest before going to sleep would get her out of her dark thoughts. "And here I thought you were tall and strong. I must have mistaken you for the fierce and beautifull woman I met today. Have you seen her?

Laurence looked at him with shock etched on her face, but when she noticed the amusement

shining in his eyes, her dark mood melted away and she started laughin softly.

"Yes, she ran off asking me how I could stand your foul scent. "

Aragorn couldn't hold back a chuckle and received a handfull of grass in his face for it. He took them out of his hair and slowly rose to his feet. He couldn't wait to be by his lovers side any longer. But just before turning to go to his own bedroll, he glanced sideways at Gimli and whispered, " I'll get you for that! "

***************************************

Consciousness slowly crept back and he only saw light for a short time. He moved his eyes towards the heavens and found that the light was the fire burning a few paces away from where he lay. He took a deep breath and instantly winced at the pain it provoked in his chest. Whatever herbs Laurence had used had worn off and he could now feel the full extent of his injuries. He took advantage of this peaceful time to test the gravity of his wound, and the state of weakness he was in. He quickly realised that his body was completely rid of any strength and that any attempt at moving more than a few inches left him exhausted, breathless and in pain. He could hardly lift his head without trembling from head to toe. But he did feel that his body was healing itself fairly rapidly and that he would be up and running very soon. 

He suddenly felt some sort of shifting and quickly turned his gaze in the direction the sound had come from. He met the concerned look of Aragorn, who had just awakened with the feeling that something had suddenly changed. Legolas quickly whispered that all was fine and that he should go back to sleep, but Aragorn was so relieved to see Legolas awake and lucid that he moved closer so he could take a better look at him.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to wake you."

Aragorn knelt next to Legolas, bent over him and softly brushed his hands over his forehead, feeling for the heat of fever. He brushed back a few silky strands of hair.

"How long have you been awake?"  Asked Aragorn, pretending not to have heard Legolas apology.

"Not long for my body is not strong yet and is already demanding that I sleep again." Answered Legolas.

"Then your body is wise, maybe more than the mind slumbering inside it?" said Aragorn with a playful gleam in his eyes, happy that his friend was on the mend.

"If I wasn't so tired, I would make you regret your words," said Legolas, giving his most menacing glare. 

The look that could freeze anybody's blood only made Aragorn burst in a silent laugh, careful not to wake Gimli and Laurence.  

"We'll see if you are so bold in your statements when I am on my feet later today" said Legolas with a look of defiance.

"Hmm, we'll see about that." Said Aragorn, a sceptical look on his face. "Right now, I would like to take a look at your wound before you fall back to sleep."

Legolas simply nodded his head and allowed the gentle fingers of Aragorn to remove the blankets from his torso. Aragorn quickly unbuttoned Legolas shirt to reveal the right side of his chest. He then replaced the blankets on Legolas left side, letting only the wound exposed to the chilled night air.

"Thank you…" said Legolas in a whisper.

"Would you not care for me as I am for you?" asked Aragorn while keeping his eyes on the wound.

"Yes", answered Legolas.

"Then stop feeling guilty for needing me."  Whispered Aragorn, meeting Legolas intense gaze. 

Legolas stayed silent for a moment, lifting his eyes to look at the stars. Lowering his eyes to look at Aragorn once more, he smiled and nodded, a chuckle leaving his throat. "You know me too well Estel".

Aragorn slipped his hand behind Legolas head, slightly lifted it and softly kissed his lips, savouring their taste before letting them go.  Legolas kept his eyes closed after the kiss ended, a smile of satisfaction tugging at the corner of his lips. Whenever the man kissed him, he could feel his body tingling from head to toe, and this time, he could feel the healing power of the king of men in himself.

Aragorn redirected his attention on Legolas wound and carefully probed the surrounding area, feeling for any excessive warmth, which would clearly indicate the presence of an infection. The skin felt cool to the touch and Aragorn let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Legolas near death had shaken him more than he was willing to admit. He always took for granted that Legolas was immortal, much stronger than he looked and the best fighter he'd ever seen. He never expected to witness Legolas last breath, and he never wanted to witness it again. He could feel a sudden surge of protectiveness towards the elf and knew that he had to control these feelings because Legolas would have his head if he treated him like a child. He forced himself to concentrate on the wound, seeing that it was already healing. In fact, he was more concerned about the amount of blood Legolas had lost. Being shot by a bullet seemed no more harmful than being struck by an arrow but the bullet didn't keep the blood from flowing, unlike the arrow that prevented the wound to bleed until it was removed. He could sense that Legolas was extremely weak and the blood loss had left him looking pale and fragile.

Aragorn stood from his kneeling place and went to get clean cloths, bandages and medicine from his bag. He resumed his position next to Legolas and could see a fine sheen of perspiration on the elf's forehead. His light touches had been more painful than he assumed they would be but still, he had to take care of the wound. With his stomach twisting at the thought of being the cause of further pain, he softly called his friend's name.

Legolas opened his eyes and Aragorn immediately saw how exhausted he was.

"It pains my heart and soul to do this but I must. I promise I'll be swift and when I've tended to your wound, I'll let you sleep so you can rest." Aragorn took a leaf from one of his pouches and showed it to Legolas. " Chew on this first, it will ease the pain and help you sleep. Legolas let Aragorn put the leaf in his mouth. His face of disgust clearly showed that he did not like it's bitter taste.

"It tastes awful but its effects are quick." Said the man when he saw Legolas fighting the urge not to spit the leaf out of his mouth. Aragorn then opened a jar containing a thick green ointment emanating a strong but pleasant scent. He dipped the cloth in it and applied it with dexterity on the wound.

Legolas instantly screwed his eyes shut at the intense pain he felt spreading from his shoulder to the tip of his fingers. The pain made his head swirl in a haze of dizziness and nausea, robbing him of his will to breathe. Darkness became all consuming and he wished that the blazing fire that accompanied it could vanish and swallow him in a cool soothing nothingness. But his body wouldn't release him and he felt his body beginning to tremble from the strain and exhaustion. A buzzing in his head increased ever so loudly until it dissolved into the rhythmic thunder of his heart. Focusing on his frantic heartbeat, he grabbed on to the sound of his blood rushing in his veins, a last attempt at escaping the fire in his chest. Release was finally bestowed upon his spent body by the calming voice of the man he had come to trust with his own life. And through the haze and torment, he heard his name being called over and over again. And through that voice, he realized that the pain was leaving in its wake a dull throbbing that he could finally endure. Slowly, awareness of his surroundings and Aragorn's voice became clearer until he could focus on his face and understand the words he was saying. He blinked a few times to get rid of the blur that lingered in his vision and locked eyes with the man. 

"You frightened me…you weren't answering my calls" said Aragorn with fear and concern in his voice.

Legolas could see unshed tears lingering in Aragorn's eyes and realised that the man had been much more frightened than he wanted him to believe. He wanted to reassure him that he was feeling better but he didn't trust his voice in his weakened state. His body still trembled with light tremors, the after effects of the intense pain he had endured only moments ago. He did the only thing he felt capable of…and taking a hold of Aragorn's hand with his left one, he poured all his love and gratefulness in this small gesture. Aragorn's eyes shined with understanding and added his love to their combined hands. He softly cupped Legolas cheek and brought the elf's long hand to his lips, giving him some of his strength. 

"Rest now, I'll be here when you wake up." Said Aragorn, releasing Legolas hand to place it back under the many blankets, keeping the elf's body warm. 

Legolas felt his eyelids close by themselves and succumbed to a deep healing sleep. 

Aragorn watched him fall back to sleep, noticing how the brief moment of pain had left his face flushed and warm to the touch. The paleness was gone, replaced by the false appearance of health. Aragorn longed to kiss his full red lips and thought of how he would claim them with passion once the elf was fully healed. But he could wait  a while longer, grateful that he could still kiss those lips.

Comforted by the even breathing of Legolas, Aragorn stretched next to the uninjured side of his lover and soon followed him in a deep sleep. The man awoke many times during the night to assure himself that Legolas was sleeping peacefully. At one time, he was woken by the sound of heavy steps nearing his resting place and cracked his eyes open to see Gimli kneel beside them. The dwarf placed one of his big hands on the elf's brow and seeming satisfied with his condition, he took a last look at his dear friend and went back to his bedroll.

Aragorn smiled, knowing that Gimli was going to be has protective as he was. Legolas would be twice as mad at being over protected not only by him but by the dwarf as well. Aragorn couldn't help a small laugh to escape his lips as he imagined the elf's face. With a smile, he closed his eyes and soon fell back to sleep.

*******************************

At first, there was only darkness, but soon, the darkness gave way to a voice that she felt she had know her entire life. Her heart skipped a beat, but she didn't dare open her eyes. The voice whispered her name again and this time, she heard the pleading tone in it.  Gathering her courage, she turned her head towards the voice and slowly opened her eyes, scared to hope and to discover that she was loosing her mind. But standing a few paces away stood Michael, alive and smiling down at her. She jumped to her feat and with tears of joy flowing down her cheeks, raced into the arms of the only man she thought would be with her forever. She felt his arms tightening around her and time stopped for a moment, letting her feel his body against hers. Taking his face between her hands, she kissed every part of it before settling on his full lips. She kissed him with all the love she had kept buried inside for the last year. It all came back to her, the love, the warmth, and the feeling of not being alone any longer. She breathed in his scent, and felt the softness of his skin and of his hair with the tip of her fingertips. 

"Laurence, I don't have much time to talk to you, so please listen to me,» said Michael.

"What do you mean we don't have much time? We have all the time in the world now that you're here with me" said Laurence, not understanding what he was saying.

"No. I'm in your dream Laurence, and I have only a short time to talk to you,» said Michael.

Laurence's tears turned from tears of joy to tears of grief. 

"Don't cry. We will be together again. So now listen to me my love".

Laurence nodded her head, looking in his eyes, drinking in their shine and beauty before he would leave her again.

"I want you to get on with your life Laurence. You're throwing away so much precious time by clinging to your grief. I'm happy where I am, and I want you to be happy to." Said Michael with love and pleading in his voice.

"But it's so hard and I miss you so much!" said Laurence between sobs.

"I know, I'm not saying it's not, but you're young, healthy, beautiful and strong. You have so much to live for…don't throw it all away." Said Michael with a mix of anger and despair.

"I'm not even in my own world anymore" countered Laurence.

"Did you really leave that much behind? Asked Michael.

"No…" answered Laurence after a moment of thought.

"So take the chance that was given to you to start a new life and see this as the greatest adventure that you'll ever embark on" said Michael with enthusiasm. "You have a great destiny in front of you but you have to choose between that destiny and feeling sorry for yourself.

Laurence looked into the face of the man that filled her with more love than she ever thought capable of feeling.

"Promise me we'll be together again some day,» said Laurence with hope in her eyes.

"I promise that one day we'll be together forever my love…forever" answered Michael with love shining in his deep blue eyes.

Laurence was silent for a moment, taking it all in. She then moved her hands behind his head and pulled him to her until their lips met. Knowing that it was the last time she would be in his arms for a long time, she crushed her body against his, feeling every curve and hardness of him, and pressed her lips harder, drinking in his taste and the feeling of his soft lips against hers. And in that kiss, she expressed her new hope for life and her eternal and undying love for him.

Pulling back, she turned serious. "I choose to live this life to it's fullest."

Michael softly released himself from their embrace and it seemed that his body suddenly started to glow.

"I have to leave you now. I love you Laurence. And trust those who are in your company. Each one of them are heroes in their own way, and you will need them, just as they will need you." Said Michael, his body changing from flesh to light until there remained only light. And as the light faded, Laurence heard Michael's last words disappear into the night.

"Remember that I'll always love you and that I'll always be looking out for you."

And the light was gone.

**********************************************

TBC…..

I'm so very sorry for any grammatical mistakes that I made, but I hope you still enjoyed this chapter. A lot of action in the next chapter to come, so if you like blades and arrows flying, I think you'll like it.


End file.
